List of episodes
Season 1 AnD ReMeBeR ChOwDeRpEdIa Is GrOwInG PlEaSe HeLp AnD MaKe NeW ArTiClEs *'Burple Nurples' Chowder makes a dish by himself, but makes a mistake and poisons it. *'Chowder's Girlfriend' Chowder tries to get Panini to leave him alone, but then he is told that he has to marry her. *'Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin' The Gang must make a difficult dish. *'Shnitzel Makes a Deposit' Shnitzel has to take Chowder to the bank to deposit his check. *'Grubble Gum' Chowder swallows grubble gum. *'The Cinnamini Monster' The gang is trapped in the Cinnamini Monster's house. *'Certfrycation Class' Mung Daal's cooking certificate expires, and has to go to a Certfrycation Class. *'Sing Beans' The gang must make sing beans. *'Wrong Address' Mung Daal and Chowder have to deliver a dish, but they don't know the address. *'Wrong Customer' Shnitzel must watch a blind person. *'Mahjongg Night' Chowder wants mevilled eggs. *'Stinky Love' Kimchi falls in love with a dish. *'The Thrice Cream Man' Chowder gets too distracted in "Thrice Cream" to help make a dish. *'Flibber Flabber Diet' The gang goes on a diet. *'Gazpacho Stands Up' Gazpacho performs in a comedy club. *'A Taste of Marzipan' Mung Daal and Ms. Endive make the same dish at a food convention. *'The Puckerberry Overlords' Chowder eats a "puckerberry". *'The Elemelons' Truffles gets locked in a cage with elemelons. *'Sniffle Ball' Mung Daal takes Chowder out to play "sniffle ball". *'Mung on the Rocks' Mung Daal forgets Truffles and his anniversary. *'The Heavy Sleeper' Mung Daal can't wake up after drinking qwarm milk. *'The Moldy Touch' Every thing Chowder touches turns to mold. *'At Your Service' Chowder and Mung Daal have to work for Ms. Endive of a rare fruit. *'Chowder and Mr. Fugu' Chowder takes Mr. Fugu on a walk, but Mr. Fugu dosen't share food. *'The Vacation' The gang is locked in Chowder's bathroom. *'The Sleep Eater' Chowder Becomes a "sleep eater". *'Bruised Bluenana' Chowder must take care of a bruised bluenana. *'Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel' Shnitzel has to lift the lead farfel to regain his muscles. *'The Thousand Pound Cake' Chowder and Shnitzel race up a giant to make a delivery. *'The Rat Sandwich' Reuben tricks the gang into feeding him. *'Shnitzel Quits' Shnitzel quits his job at Mung's catering and works for Ms. Endive. *'The Broken Part' Chowder searches for feet for the Pizza 500. *'The Meach Harvest' The gang faces with a food that Mung fears. *'Banned From The Stand' Gazpacho bans Mung from his fruit stand. *'Creme Puff Hands' Chowder's hands get filled with creme and he tries to be helpful, but wrecks the town. *'The Apprentice Games' Chowder teams up with Gorgonzola, but they don't seem to win the Apprentice Games. Season 2 *'The Fire Breather' Chowder swallows a bunch of hot fiery peppers which made him breath fire every time he opens his mouth. *'The Flying Flinger Lingons' Chowder wants to give up his dream of being a chef and runs away to the circus to become a Lingon. *'The Arborians' The gang need to get syrup from a annoying tree. *'The Garage Sale ' Mung and Truffles want to get rid of old junk by holding a garage sale, but chowder eats everything so it cannot be sold. *'Hey Hey Its Knichmas!' Chowder thinks he isn't getting what he wants for Knishmas. *'The Dish of Chowder' Chowder decides that he will leave Mung Daal so that he can be with Panini (a very hard thing to do) and start a new catering company, and Shnitzel agrees to disband and work for Chowder. Chowder says that he will spend the rest of his life as a quiet one living with Panini. Over the years they have a son together, Peanut and they live very happily as a family. Peanut enters the Chowder's Catering Company, whereupon it becomes apparent that he inherited Mung Daal's ability. Peanut eventually forms his own catering company with Gorgonzola's eldest son, Endive's granddaughter and Shnitzel. Note: this episode might not be real just a fake! Season 3 *Burple Nurples''' Peanut makes a explosive dish, but makes a mistake and has to make it over again or else...